Frostborn
The frostborn"If any of the frostborn have seen it, they'll be sure to recognize the description."Quest:The Frostborn King, "On the day a frostborn becomes a man, he has to prove himself in battle.", "perhaps ye have a bit of frostborn blood in ye, eh?"Quest:Fervor of the Frostborn (aka frost dwarves) http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/wrath/features/primer/index.xml[[World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Official Strategy Guide]] pg. 166 are a race of dwarves"...the race of frost dwarves known as the Frostborn...", World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Official Strategy Guide pg. 166"The Frostborn are a previously unknown race of frost dwarves", World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Official Strategy Guide pg. 225 native to the Storm Peaks. They have recently befriended members of the Explorers' League, and although they have differences with their dwarven brethren, they welcome Alliance members within their settlements. They are led by Yorg Stormheart, "King of the Frostborn", who rules over them from mighty Frosthold in the Storm Peaks. The Frostborn (reputation faction) Reputation with the Frostborn is gained by completing their non-repeatable quests and their one daily quest. The daily quest is given by Fjorlin Frostbrow at Frosthold. Upon completion, the quest awards 250 reputation. The Frostborn is a mysterious newly discovered faction of "frostborn". They are native to the Storm Peaks with many making Frosthold their home. Recently, those at Frosthold have befriended the Explorers' League — unlike the Iron dwarves — and welcomed all Alliance members into their homes. Yorg Stormheart, "King of the Frostborn", has agreed to allow his people to join the Alliance against the Lich King. Nevertheless, Yorg is uneasy about lending aid to anything that might cost frostborn lives. This alliance benefits the Explorers' League because it is believed that the frostborn may be able to aid them in their quest to find out more information about their titan heritage. Brann Bronzebeard had apparently befriended them earlier as noted in several quests. The Frostborn's current relationship with the Iron dwarves is unknown, but it may be unfriendly if their past battles are any indication. Their relationship draws a parallel between the Ironforge dwarves and Wildhammer dwarves versus the Dark Iron dwarves. Locations * Frosthold, The Storm Peaks * Bor's Breath valley and Bor's Fall ( ), The Storm Peaks Stormcrest Eagles Unlike the other dwarven races, the frostborn have developed a special bond with a different type of flying creature, the Stormcrest Eagle. These eagles are abnormally larger than any other species of eagles and are very resilient, due to them having to make their home in the harsh Storm Peaks, which is similar to the frostborn's situation. The frostborn ride these great beasts as flying mounts. The frostborn and their eagles share a bond similar to that of the Wildhammer dwarves and their gryphons. The Frostborn have also been known to breed these eagles, since Stormcrest Hatchlings can be found at Frosthold. Appearance From a distance, the frostborn look like any other normal dwarf, but upon closer examination you are able to see that their skin is a noticeable light blue color, almost like ice. Upon even closer examination, the frostborn have similar marks on them as those of the earthen. This may mean that the frostborn are earthen who had adapted to the harsh cold of Northrend. Note: Frostborn reuse the earthen model. References Category:Wrath of the Lich King Category:Alliance Vanguard Frostborn Category:Alliance races Category:The Storm Peaks